Demigods Have Their Needs
by Slutty-Bot
Summary: Rated M for sexual content. Read on for horny demigods having rough sex, and enjoying each other's company. Groupsex, squirting, domination, all sexual themes are included.
1. Bad Days Are The Best

**New Percy Jackson & The Olympians Fanfic:**

**Contains Mature & Adult content. Do NOT read if sexual themes make you uncomfortable.**

**Enjoy ;)**

Chapter 1

Annabeth was having a bad day.

Her cabin had lost in Capture the Flag and she had chores everyday for a whole month to look forward to.

To top it all off, she and her boyfriend, Percy had had a massive fight in the morning, and even though it was her fault, she was too stubborn to apologise.

If only something good happened.

Annabeth lay down on her bed and thought about Percy.

She thought about his messy hair, and sparkly eyes that made her want to rip off his clothes everytime she saw him. She pictured his perfect abs and him, wearing his swimming trunks. His package had seemed enormous.

Annabeth let out a soft gasp and traced a finger down to the hemline of her panties. She slipped a finger into her underwear and felt around. She was so, so wet.

Annabeth let out a louder moan and ran a finger lightly up and down her slit. Thinking of Percy's manhood, she roughly inserted a finger into her wet pussy and started fingering herself. With her other hand, she rubbed her clit and moaned in pleasure.

She added a second finger and felt her pussy stretch deliciously. She was so wet now, that she could feel her juices running down her legs.

"Oh, Percy. Give it to me, Percy" she moaned out loud and continued to finger her wet pussy.

She added a third finger and gasped breathily. "Give me your huge cock, Percy. I need it in me"

She moaned and moaned and added her fourth finger and pounded her own pussy relentlessly.

She smiled. "I need this, Percy. Give it to me, harder!"

Still fingering her clit and pussy, she moaned louder and louder.

"I'm coming, Percy. I'm coming for you!"

She orgasmed and arched her back in pleasure.

"Thank you, it feels amazing"

She lightly rubbed her clit and sighed happily.

"You're welcome" a masculine voice came from the doorway of the room.

Annabeth gasped and yanked her blankets over her naked body. How had her panties and bra disappeared?

"Percy, uh- what are you doing here?"

He chuckled and strolled over to her bed. He perched himself lightly on her sheets, which were now soaked.

"I came to apologise, but that doesn't seem neccessary"

Annabeth gulped and smoothed her hair down. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked nervously.

He smirked and ripped off the blankets. Without warning, he plunged his fingers into Annabeth's pussy and she screamed in surprise and delight.

He continued to finger her relentlessly and whispered in her ear.

"Long enough to know that you, Annabeth Chase, are a whore. A dirty, needy little whore"

Annabeth squirmed underneath him and opened her mouth to yell out. Percy stuffed his fingers into her mouth.

"Do you know what dirty whores deserve? They deserve to be fucked rough and hard"

Annabeth broke free of his hand and screamed out in mindblowing pleasure, "Oh my gods, give it to me Percy. Rougher, harder! Give me your whole hand! I need this!"

Percy smirked and pulled his fingers out of Annabeth's pussy with a pop. She whimpered and looked up at him.

He undid his buckle and pulled down his zipper. "Whores only cum with permission, Annabeth. It's your turn to do something for me"

He pulled out his long, hard cock and she gasped in shock and delight. It was approximately 9 1/2 inches in length and very wide. It was pulsing and very erect.

He stepped closer to her and cupped her face. "Open wide" he said.

She did as he said and began to suck his hard length.

When he was satisfied he pulled out of her mouth and Annabeth looked up at him. Over the few minute she had been fingering herself, and as a result, it was sopping wet and ready for his hard cock.

She looked up at him and moaned. "Fuck me now, please! I need you hard cock in me!"

He smirked and positioned his long length at her wet hole. Without any warning, he plunged in and Annabeth let out a squeal of delight.

He pulled out again and slammed back in slowly, agonisingly, trying to torture her.

"Oh my gods, Percy"

He pulled out completely and gave her pussy a light slap. She screamed in pleasure and arched her back.

He put his cock at her entrance, teasing her clit.

"Tell me what you want, Annabeth"

She moaned in frustration and tried to hump her ass into his cock. He held her firmly and rubbed harder.

Annabeth moaned. "No, Percy, please. Fuck me!"

Percy's smirk grew wider. "I didn't quite hear you"

Annabeth grabbed her tits and screamed. "Fuck me hard!"

Percy smirked and plunged his cock into her pussy. She screamed and moved her hand to rub her clit.

As he pounded relentlessly into her, he said, "Tell me you're a whore or I'll pull out again"

Annabeth groaned, "No, no!"

Percy brought his hand forward and roughly rubbed her clit, until she was a screaming mess. "Oh my gods, fuck me Percy! I'm your whore. Give it to me harder!"

Percy smiled and thrust his whole body forward. They were both tensing up and Percy knew she was about to come. He continued rubbing her clit roughly and without warning, he thrust three fingers into her pussy along with his cock. She screamed in pure pleasure.

"My pussy feels so good. Fuck me harder Percy! Give me your whole hand and your cock!"

She screamed and Percy fucked her harder, until his thrusts were at animal-speed and their bodies were a blur. Annabeth screamed and screamed and the whole room was filled with the sound of balls slapping against flesh.

"Percy, I'm coming! I'm coming!" Annabeth screamed.

Percy continued fucking her rapidly with his cock and his fingers and with his other hand, he leaned forward and grabbed her tits. He used them to propel himself forward, and soon Annabeth was screaming with delight. She squirted everywhere, on their thighs and his cock was glistening. He kept fucking her roughly, but he pulled his fingers out and Annabeth kept squirting everywhere. He came inside her with a grunt and fucked her a little more before pulling out. The whole bed was soaked.

He turned to Annabeth, who was playing with her pussy, still moaning and spasming from her orgasm.

She stared into his eyes. "I've never squirted before" she whispered, still rubbing herself frantically.

He looked into her eyes and roughly fucked her to another orgasm with his fingers. She squirted everywhere and came with a scream of pleasure.

When she finished, he turned them over and whispered in her ear, "I love you Annabeth"

He fell asleep before he heard her whisper back, "I love you too"

**Percy was a bit dominant in this one, but I wanted to bring out his rough side. Hope you enjoyed! Remember to review!**

**Slutty-Bot**


	2. Morning Pleasure

~Chapter 2

Annabeth woke up in her bed and she could hear whispers from the door. One of the boys talking was Percy.

"Trust me, it'll be fine" he said to the mysterious person.

Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, her eyes still tightly closed, hanging onto every word in the conversation. What would be fine?

The other person spoke up. "I don't know, man. Pipes will be mad"

Annabeth's eyes flew open. It was Jason.

Inch by inch, so they wouldn't notice her, Annabeth wrapped the blankets around her tighter. Her pussy area was still noticeably wet and throbbing.

Slowly and silently, she reached a finger down to her clit and rubbed gently.

Letting out a silent moan, she continued to listen to their conversation.

She couldn't hear anything.

Sighing huffily, she continued to masturbate with her fingers. They must have left the cabin.

Just when she was about to orgasm, she felt the blankets slide off her body and she felt a sudden sharp pierce of cool air.

With a start, she removed her fingers from her pussy and sat up. "What in the gods?-" she said, squinting slightly because of the sun.

Jason and Percy stood in front of her, their arms crossed, smirking.

Jason turned to Percy with a grin. "You're right, Perce. She is a slut"

Annabeth recoiled and she glared accusingly at Percy, who was laughing. "Excuse me? Get out of my cabin!"

Percy sat down on her bed and trailed a hand up and down her legs. She moaned instinctively and that just made the boys laugh harder.

"Now, now, Annabeth. I asked Jason here to bring you even more pleasure"

Annabeth's eyes widened, and she couldn't help but let her eyes drift to Jason's package. It was enormous.

She looked reluctantly back at Percy and seeing the hope in his eyes, she smiled shyly and opened up her legs.

Jason smiled and reached a hand out to slap her pussy. "There's a good girl"

She grinned and reached out a hand to pull down the fly of Jason's jeans. His dick popped out and Annabeth gasped in pleasure.

It was a monster. His cock was at least ten inches long and extremely thick.

Looking up at him, she wrapped her hand around it and began to suck him off.

Percy undressed and started to roughly finger Annabeth while she moaned in wanton pleasure.

When Annabeth orgasmed, Jason pulled out of her mouth and positioned his cock at her entrance.

He roughly pushed in and Annabeth screamed in pleasure.

"It's so big! You're stretching me so nicely! Ahhh fuck me!"

Jason groaned and without giving her time to adjust, started roughly fucking her pussy at an insane speed, making Annabeth squeal even louder.

To shut her up, Percy shoved his dick into her mouth and Annabeth's moaning became muffled.

Jason reached forward and grabbed her tits, pulling and tugging whilst ravaging her tight pussy.

With one hand, he started rubbing her clit roughly and in no time, Annabeth freed her mouth from Percy's cock and started screaming uncontrollably.

"Fuck me harder Jason! Give me your massive cock!"

Jason pounded into her even faster, hitting her g-spot each time. Suddenly, he stuck two fingers straight into her asshole and with the combined assault on her pussy, clit, and ass, Annabeth began squirting uncontrollably all over Jason's huge cock. He continued to fuck her as roughly as he could, and Annabeth's squirting seemed to go on forever.

When Jason finally pulled out of her, Annabeth collapsed onto the ground, still moaning and spasming from her orgasm. Jason lifted her up and positioned himself underneath her. He stuck three fingers into her pussy and roughly fingered her until she squirted all over him again, moaning in delight.

Percy crossed over and slowly, he stuck his cock slowly into her asshole. Annabeth gritted her teeth and moaned. It felt amazing.

When he was all the way in, he started thrusting into her and Annabeth screamed,

"My ass feels amazing. Keep fucking it, Percy"

Without warning, Jason plunged into Annabeth's pussy from underneath and started pounding her. Annabeth squealed at the sudden intrusion and tried to match their pace. Being to tired and weak, she just laid still as they ravaged both her holes roughly.

She moaned and squealed and her pussy and ass felt amazing, with both cocks inside of her.

Just as she started squirting all over them, Percy took his cock out of her ass, and plunged it into her pussy along with Jason's cock.

Annabeth's eyes rolled, and she couldn't take the pleasure anymore.

She screamed louder than she ever had before, and her pussy felt amazing. Every touch sent her skyrocketing.

She squirted non-stop for minutes and her orgasm seemed to last forever. Jason and Percy continued to pound into her until they both came into her pussy.

Annabeth twitched and spasmed, with cum leaking out of her pussy.

The boy's thought it looked so hot and they fingered the cum out of her, making Annabeth squirt again. This time, she laid on the floor, passed out from all the pleasure she had received.

The boys covered her with a blanket and left the cabin, with smiles on their faces.

Did you enjoy this threesome chapter? Don't forget to request any ideas or sex scenes you want to read.

Please leave me some reviewsssssss :)))

Hope you enjoyed ;)

~Slutty-Bot~


End file.
